Edward&RosalieThe Perfect Night:
by Isabel Arendil Jade
Summary: Rosalie and Edward pass some cute little notes and then... well you'll have to see what happens. First twilight fanfiction. please read. : I cant rate, so... K ? LOL


**Hi guys. This is a one shot. Its also my first Edward&Rosalie or Twilight fanfic. I hope you like it. I am actually proud of my work here. sorry for any spelling or grammar or any mistakes in general. EnJoY kAyByE(:**

Rosalie's pov~

I was sitting in English class listening to another boring lecture when a note gets tossed and lands right on my desk in front of my face. I see Edward's beautiful script and smile to myself. "Rosalie- I was wondering if you would like to go on a date and see a movie tonight? You looked kind of bored so I took this time to ask you out. Dinner and a movie tonight? ~Edward" I smile brightly at this note. Its truly adorable. I am about to turn to the seat next to mine and nod but instead I think. Lets have a little fun, I begin to write a note back to him. "Edward- I would love to go out with you. I have been waiting for you to ask. I know, we're brother and sister but Carlisle did create me for you. I thought you had your eyes out for Bella" I toss the note at him and he looks at it. I bet he already knew I was going to say 'YES' because he is a total mind reader.

Edward's pov~

Rosalie tosses the note right back at me. I decided to use common decency and not listen in on her thoughts today. I thought it would be better to see what she had to say on paper. I smile as a read what she has written. I don't smile when I see the part about Bella. I scribble vigorously on a new sheet of paper and toss the sheet at Rose.

Rosalie's pov~

The note returns. The tips are folded. I saw Edward's smile as he read what I said. He however stopped smiling while reading once. I'm a little worried. "Rosalie, I did not like Bella. I found out that she liked me. Maybe I got a little bit infatuated with the idea of a human liking me but I have only really had eyes for you. Emmet snatched you up before I even got a chance. I was so broken hearted. I watched you two forever with jealousy wafting off of me. When you guys finally did break it off I was overjoyed. Emmet was like a brother to me but I would chose you any day and everyday over him. I'm glad he left and excited for later tonight. All my love- Edward" I read on the note. It was the sweetest and cutest note ever. I couldn't help but grin. I wrote him a note back.

Edward's pov~

I see Rosalie reading. I did have to think about exactly what to write that time. She smiles on and off and its enough to make me giddy with joy. I see the note lying on the desk in front of my eyes in no time. I open it up and read what Rosalie has to say "That was the sweetest note every written to me. I'm sorry that I got on your case about Bella. I was just annoyed and jealous that a human could have more than me, that a human like Bella could catch your attention. I am sure she's a nice girl but I just couldn't shake that feeling. I know that I am shallow and I am sorry. I wonder if you can overcome that obstacle that I have. Can't wait for tonight. XOXO all my love- Rosalie" I cant wait either I think.

~Around 6:50 later that night~

I walk over to Rose's door. I'm wearing Jeans and a dress shirt, nothing too fancy and yet not to casual. I hesitate to knock. While I'm debating what to do, Alice flings the door open. "You look amazing Rosa- Edward?" Alice states confused. "Wow, you look nice Edward, where are you going? Rose has a date too" Alice giggles and jumps up and down. Jasper appears right behind Alice. He quickly walks into Rose's room and I can hear what he says to her. "Hey there Rosalie. You look amazing. Have a great date" I smile. "Wait, Edward, are you taking Rosalie out on a date?" Alice questions me. I nod as to confirm her thoughts. "I should have known. I saw a weird image at school earlier but I couldn't pay full attention to it. I saw both of you walking along by a pond and ohh…" Alice trails off, She has a gigantic smile on her face as she gives me a look that says 'You wait and see'. I chuckle at her. Jasper walks out the door and looks me in the eye "Edward, bro, you take the best of care of my real baby sister Rosalie or ill get you" he states firmly. I nod. Rose flows out of her room. She is wearing a shimmery golden strapless dress and she looks amazing. Im breathless. "Jazzy" she smiles and swats him. "Go have fun baby girl, I love you and call me if you need anything" Jasper states hugging his sister and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks Jazzy, I love you too and ill call if I need too promise" Rose states hugging Jasper back. With that, Rosalie grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

Rosalie's pov~

Jazzy is funny. I really do love my brother. While we were hugging I snuck a little note into his hand. He gave me the look that said 'Ill check it when your out'. The note had said "Hi Jazzy. Its Rosalie, your baby sister. I would like to tell you that this evening is going to be fine. You and Edward are brothers and have trusted eachother forever, just because he holds the heart of your little sister doesn't really change any of that. And we both know that I am strong and can stand my ground. I know your in the older brother role right now and its really sweet. Just don't worry. I love you soooo veryyyy veryyy much Jazzy! Your true little sister who loves you with her all ~Rosalie xoxoxo" Edward looks at me and says "Rosalie, You look amazing, you took my breath away earlier and I just couldn't say anything" He looks at the ground after he finishes what he was saying. I grin "Awwww Edward Cullen, You look adorable and honestly, You have held the key to my heart for sooo long now" Edward smiles and pulls me along the street. We enter a small restaurant and I realize that we can't eat anything here. So we quickly exit and start walking toward the theater. I snap a picture of us on my phone and upload it to instagram with the caption "ME and Edwards Date night. MOVIES(: Yeaaaaah" Edward laughs at me and I send the picture to him. He makes it his screen saver and I kiss him on the cheek. We are almost at the theater when I pull him into the wallgreens down the street from the theater. I grab some candy. Edward looks strangely at me "We can't eat that" He says. "Ohh but we can. I smile. What are you talking about. You have never eaten candy as a vampire before?" I question. Edward looks at me and shakes his head indicating that he has not ever had candy as a vampire. Im shocked. I grab some more boxes. That's 4 boxes to shove into my purse. I can do it. I smile. Edward just silently laughs. I grabbed some "Mike and Ike. Nerds. Sour strings. Lemon Heads and friends." And I small bag of mints for myself. These are the best candies. We pay and then continue walking to the theater. We are here to see the movie "Charlie's Angels" and im excited.

~Toward the end of the movie~

I really like this movie. Its like super funny and I cant help but smile and laugh a ton. Edward watches me and sometimes laughs along or laughs at things he finds funny. The movie has I would assume like 15 more minutes and im cuddling into Edward's side. He has his arm around me. We are in this strange theater, it has like a ton of mini rows all by themselves on the sides and then the main ones. We are sitting in the top one of the little separate rows. I lean in and kiss his cheek. He smiles and turns to look at me. His eyes roam over my face and he grins. "Your amazing Rosalie. I love you and I know this is our first date, but I have loved you for so long, I mean basically since I met you. You pretty much glow and I find myself always happy around you" Edward whispers in my ear. I laugh and smile a huge beam. "Edward, your absolutely adorable and I love you too" I murmur as I bring my lips to his. We kiss tenderly for what feels like seconds but really is minutes. I break away for air and to finish the movie and I see that half the theater is staring at us in AWE. I giggle and realize that the movie is over and we were talking rather loudly while we thought we were whispering. Edward grabs my hand and picks me up. He drags me out of the theater and I smile. It was really nice. We begin to walk home.

Edward's pov~

The movie was great, well at least the magical moment with Rose was. I am totally in love with her. I realize that now. I just cant help it. Since I met her I have fallen further and further head over heals in love with the glowing girl. She sparkles and shes so smart and funny and talented. I overlook whatever others see is wrong in her. For I see only the greater good. 'Listen to yourself Edward' I think 'You truly love this girl' When we finally get home its about 12 am. Midnight. No one is asleep, rather Carlisle and Esme are up in their room. Alice is watching a fashion show while Jasper plays the guitar. We enter and Alice smiles and says "I know the date went great. You'll be married in no time" then turns her attention back to the TV. Jasper smiles and comes to hug Rose and smile brightly at me then he returns his attention to the guitar. I smile and can hear Rose's train of thought "Can we go watch TV in your room Edward?" I nod and pull her along. When we get there she jumps onto my bed and turns the TV on. She puts on this crime show called "**Percetion" **with one of her old favorite actors. He was on a show called **Will&Grace** and she loved the show with her life. She still watches re-runs and laughs every time. We watch the crime show and she buries her face in my chest whenever she thinks something scary will happen because Rosalie cant stand horror anything. She only watches because "Will from Will&Grace" is in the show. I smile and focus on her. She looks up at me and we have another one of those tender sweet full of love kisses. This was the best night of my life!

**I hope you liked it! & totally pLEASE REVIEW(: it would make me happy. Let me know if i should write some more Edward Rosalie fanfics(: **


End file.
